


Schadenfreude and Seduction

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, Romney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Catherine is getting Steve all hot and bothered at the Governor's Ball, Kono has something in mind for Danny.</p>
<p>Companion piece to lasairfhiona's "Giving into Temptation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schadenfreude and Seduction

When Catherine walks into the Governor's Ball dressed to kill, all long black dress, backless and slit to the thigh, Danny finds a certain amount of schadenfreude in Steve's reaction. The Iceman Extraordinaire actually gulps as he knocks back a slug of his drink, doubtless wishing it were something stronger, and Danny can't hide a grin. 

Steve is in for a long night. 

Danny's grin lasts for approximately five minutes. 

That's how long it takes before Kono enters the room, clad in some silver sparkling column of light that does amazing things to her skin, clinging to her body in a way that manages to be modest without hiding any of her curves. Her hair is teased up into some elaborate style and Danny's fingers instantly itch to take it down, run his fingers through it. 

She meets his gaze across the room, smiles a slow smile that's just for him, and Danny suddenly feels every sympathy with Steve. 

Especially when Kono manages to whisper in his ear later, letting him know what's under the dress-or, more precisely, what isn't. 

By the end of the night, he thinks Steve has the better part of the deal. At least he can squire Catherine around the room, shoot deadly glares at anyone whose gaze lingers a little too long. The problem with being in an illicit relationship with a co-worker is that you can do neither of those things, and Danny's blood pressure goes sky high at ever admiring glance Kono gets, every polite smile she gives in return. 

One thing he can do is offer her a ride home, in full view of Chin who sends them off with a trusting smile. He wouldn't be smiling if he could hear Kono's first words, "Your place or mine?" laden with promise. 

Hers is closer but when Danny turns the key he says, "No promises, sweetheart, but I like your optimism." Her throaty laugh, the touch to his knee that accompanies it, nearly has him making good on his quip but he makes it home in record time and once there, it is a very long night indeed. 

In a good way.  


End file.
